I am a fool for you
by shiningpearl
Summary: Rukia has gone back to soul society and Ichigo misses her. He has realized how special she was to her. Will they ever meet again or would Ichigo  have to live just with her memories?The song used is Because I'm stupid by ss501.A tribute to ichiruki.


Chapter 1

_**This is my first one-shot. If you like it, do review so that I can write further. Your encouragement is very important. This is just a random idea which came to my mind this morning. I hope you like it. It is ichiruki after all^^. Spoiler alert.**_

"Rukia, Don't go…Stop, Rukia." Ichigo said to the girl who was fading away.

"I can't stay, Ichigo. I wish I could but I just can't. I hope we meet again." She said.

"I'll never be the same without you, Rukia. I'll never be the same. You can't leave me like this." Ichigo said desperately.

"You have to let go of me, Ichigo and I know you will. You've got such wonderful friends…Ishida, Chad and then there's Inoue. They'll eventually make you forget about me." Rukia said faking a smile.

"Yes, it's true that they are all wonderful but no one can take your place. No one ever can…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, don't make me weak. Just don't! Even if I stay here fool, you know you won't be able to see me." Rukia said.

"I don't care, Rukia. Just stay close to me and I'll be happy that you're there. I'll happily live with the feeling of you being by my side" Ichigo said reaching out for her hand. Her figure was getting fainter with every passing second.

"Ichigo, why are you so persistent?" Rukia asked.

"This is…This is because I love you, Rukia." Ichigo said looking into those beautiful eyes perhaps for the last time. There was a silence between them but they were used to converse through the silence.

"I'm sorry I can't stay…." Rukia said as gentle wind blew and her beautiful black locks became a veil to cover the tears in her eyes.

Ichigo found his hand in the mid of the air. She had gone…

"No! Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Just then, Ichigo opened his eyes. He had sweat all over his face. He wiped the sweat using the corner of the sleeve of his shirt.

"So it was the same dream again, huh?" Ichigo said to himself as he poured water into the glass.

He had been seeing that dream every day ever since Rukia left him and went back to soul society. He never told anyone about it because he did not want anyone to know how empty did he feel without Rukia. He was just playing strong.

He had never even told Rukia about how special she was to him and perhaps, he did not need to tell her because their relationship was somewhat different. They never needed the words to express their feelings to each other.

But now, when 17 months had passed, he sometimes just wished he could have said all that he said in the dream to Rukia in reality. But in reality, he was just able to say a simple good bye to her but then again, he thanked her too and he just hoped she would have understood all that thanks stood for…

After emptying the glass of water, he unintentionally went towards his closet.

That was the closet where Rukia used to sleep. He switched on the light and gently moved his hand all over the closet. Then he turned the handle and opened it hoping to see Rukia there, sleeping like she used to…

But she was not there, she couldn't be. He knew that perhaps, he would have to live with just the memories of that very special girl for the rest of his life. But he didn't want to believe that. He missed her every night and that night, he was missing her more than ever before….

He admitted that all of his friends were great but none of them could replace Rukia.A day before, Inoue came into his room and felt completely out of place. Rukia used to come there countless time, she even used to sleep in his closet but never felt out of place. It was because perhaps she belonged there. And he knew that the bond he shared with her was so strong that even her absence couldn't break it.

He switched off the light casting a last look at the closet before sleeping and then walked towards his bed.

"I miss you Rukia and I… I really need you." Ichigo mumbled.

Yes, he needed her because things had not been going smoothly lately. Firstly the odd feeling and then the attack on Ishida, he didn't know what to do. He had to protect his friends for which he needed his strength. More than his shinigami powers, what he needed was Rukia. He needed his Rukia back.

Rukia never told him that everything would be alright. She always used to tell him that he would set the things right. Perhaps she never lent a shoulder to him to cry on but she was the one who gave him the courage to hold back his tears. She was just amazing and surely was irreplaceable.

"Why am I being such a dunce? She perhaps no longer even remembers me." Ichigo said to himself.

The day she left, Rukia said that even if he would not be able to see her, she would still be able to see him. Now, Ichigo just wished that she could see him, she could feel his desperation. Whenever he heard footsteps, he wished it was Rukia.

Ichigo closed his eyes but could not sleep. It was already 2 a.m. He took out the radio from the drawer and turned it on. He kept its volume so low that it could only reach his ears.

The song that was playing on radio was truly describing Ichigo's feelings. He just wished Rukia could hear it.

_Girl, don't you know I am a fool for you  
I don't know anything but you  
While your heart belongs to someone else  
Probably you never know how I feel_

_And I can't even make you laugh or cry  
You can't remember there is a guy  
who is looking at the steps that you make  
I can't help my stupid tears falling down_

_Each time you pass me by  
There's a feeling softly touch my heart  
But the more I love you the more I know  
That I end up being alone_

_Everyday I miss you as I can't breath  
Every night, I just can't turn off the light  
'Cause I'm so afraid to describe the way I feel  
Once again, alone, crying for you  
Once again, alone, missing for you  
Baby, I love you, I'm waiting for you_

_And I can't even make you laugh or cry  
You can't remember there is a guy  
who is looking at the steps that you make  
and create the memories of his own_

_To me, love is a wound  
And I make it wider everyday  
Even though I can see your pretty smile  
But somehow I can't smile back to you_

_Everyday I miss you as I can't breath  
Every night, I just can't turn off the light  
'Cause I'm so afraid to describe the way I feel  
Once again, alone, crying for you  
Once again, alone, missing for you  
Baby, I love you, I'm waiting for you_

_Bye bye, never say goodbye  
Even though I can't hold on to you  
I need you, I can't find anything else to say  
So I'll wish again and again_

_Everyday I miss you as I can't breath  
Every night, I just can't turn off the light  
'Cause I'm so afraid to describe the way I feel  
Once again, alone, crying for you  
Everyday I miss you as I can't breath  
Every night, I just can't turn off the light  
'Cause I'm so afraid to describe the way I feel  
Once again, alone, crying for you  
Once again, alone, missing for you  
Baby, I love you, I'm waiting for you._

_Before he knew it, sleep took over him.

* * *

_

"Ichi nee! Get up. It's time." Yuzu's voice made Ichigo his eyes.

"So it's morning already, huh?" he mumbled. "Another day without her…"

He got up halfheartedly and went towards the dining room where his family was waiting for him at the breakfast.

After greeting them, he picked up a toast and went towards the door.

"Kurosaki kun! Good morning." Orihime approached him in the class.

"Good morning, Inoue. How is everything?" he asked casually.

"Everything is just fine. I plan to visit Ishida Kun after school. He will be discharged from hospital today." Inoue said cheerfully.

"Well that's good. I think we should get to our seats now." Ichigo said pointing towards his seat.

"Well there's someone who wants to see you." Orihime said.

"Someone wants to see me…but who?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Kuchiki san!" Orihime yelled.

"Have I heard the right thing?" Ichigo could not believe his ears.

"You are too loud, Inoue." A voice reached Ichigo's ears.

And he could never misjudge that voice. It really was Rukia. Ichigo could not believe it…. And then he saw her.

She had changed. She had become more elegant. Her beautiful locks were touching her knees and she had gotten a bit taller.

"Rukia…." He couldn't speak further.

*Boom* Just then Rukia kicked him.

"You*** what was that for?" he got furious.

"Idiot, you couldn't even protect your friends." Rukia shouted at him.

"How could I? I did not have my shinigami powers." Ichigo shouted back.

"It's your passion that is needed to save your friends, not any sort of power." Rukia said.

At that, the scowl on his face suddenly turned into a smile. It was his Rukia after all…

He could not expect her to greet him in any formal way.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more heedful towards my friends." He said softly.

Their hair fluttered as gentle wind blew.

"I'm glad that you're back." Ichigo said looking into her eyes.

He didn't need to tell her anything else because she knew him more than himself.

He had got his strength back. He couldn't wish for anything else. Now he could sleep soundly…..

_**Do review please as it is my first one-shot.**_


End file.
